


Sex Dream

by cestlestialbeings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, POV Claire Novak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlestialbeings/pseuds/cestlestialbeings
Summary: Claire has a sex dream. Sam overhears her moaning his name.
Relationships: Claire Novak/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sex Dream

Sam is kissing Claire and it feels good, it feels good because it’s _him_ , because she’s wanted him for so long and now they’re here, right where she wants to be. She hums, satisfied, against his lips, and then his mouth is leaving hers, trailing kisses across her jaw, down her neck. He nips lightly at the skin and her breath catches. She wouldn’t have expected to like it, but it feels like he’s marking her, making her his, and it makes her core ache with desire.

More kisses, across her chest. He swirls a tongue around her nipple and she grasps at his sleeve helplessly, breathing hard. His teeth graze over her breast as he keeps going down, down between her legs.

His tongue slides along her slit and skims over her clit and pleasure spikes through her, so strong it almost hurts. She gasps. Her fingers run through Sam’s hair—thick and soft—as his tongue slips inside her and she moans. “Sam,” she says. He’s all she can think about. “Sam. Oh my god. Sam.”

And then she wakes up, his name on her lips.

* * *

Crap. She’s in the back seat of the Impala. When she opens her eyes, Sam is partly turned, looking back at her with raised eyebrows, and Dean’s gaze is reflected to her through the rearview mirror.

Both of them look away immediately. Sam clears his throat as casually as he can, but it still seems forced. She feels her face start to heat up. They know. They know. She moaned Sam’s name just as she was waking up. Who knows what else had come out.

Even now, she can feel the wet between her legs. She crosses her legs, and she grits her teeth together tightly as the pressure is applied to her already aroused clit.

She forces herself to stay awake for the remaining two hours of the car ride home from their hunt, back to the bunker—her home now, for the past few weeks. The palpable awkwardness is painful, and Sam keeps glancing back at her, but she doesn’t want to doze off and let anything slip out again. 

When they get back to the bunker, she makes an excuse and all but runs all the way back in to her room. She shuts the door and flops back on her bed. This is so bad. Her face heats up again and she wishes she could just disappear. How different are things going to be with the Winchesters—with Sam—now that they’d overheard her moaning his name during a sex dream?

* * *

Claire is on her way to the kitchen, but freezes when she hears Sam’s and Dean’s voices.

“You need to let her down easy,” Dean says, his voice muffled by a mouthful of food. Claire edges closer to the door, keeping herself as quiet as she can.

“I don’t think I should bring it up unless she does,” Sam replies. “It’s just a harmless crush, if that.”

“She’s nineteen, Sam.”

“Jesus, Dean, you think I don’t know that?”

“I’m just saying. It’ll hurt less if you tell her now.”

“Or it’ll make it uncomfortable for everybody.”

Their conversation gradually shifts to a different topic, and Claire slips away. She’ll come back later. She can’t face them now.

* * *

Music blares in Claire’s headphones as she sits in bed, idly doodling a vampire in her notebook. Her door opens slightly and she jumps, pulling off her headphones.

Sam peeks his head in.

“Don’t you knock?” she asks.

“I did,” he said. “You didn’t answer.”

“What the hell do you want?”

“I have to talk to you,” he says.

She pauses. He wants to talk. This is going to be A Talk. About the dream. About how she feels. She’s suddenly shy and defensive. She shrugs and swings her legs over the side of her bed. “Um. Sure. I guess.”

“Can I come in?”

“Mi casa es tu casa.” She gestures to the bed, and he sits down next to her. She feels his presence like he’s a fire, warming her just by being near.

Sam takes a deep breath. “So I’m under the impression you might be… Feeling something for me.”

Claire buries her face in her hands, already feeling her face start to burn. “Oh my god.”

“Because…”

“Yeah, I know why you think that.”

“I mean… It’s fine if you do feel that way,” Sam says. “But I want to clear the air a little bit. Nothing like that will happen between us. It’s kind of… inappropriate, you know?”

 _Inappropriate._ She scowls and snaps her head up to look at him. “Inappropriate? Yeah? How?”

“The age difference alone, it wouldn’t be right for me to—“

“I’m an adult.”

“Barely.”

“I’m so fucking sick of this, Sam!” His eyes widen at her outburst. “You think I’m adult enough to have your back on hunts. I’m adult to drink you and Dean under the table. But somehow, in this, I’m too young? Who the hell do you think you’re protecting?”

“Claire—“

“Don’t make excuses about ‘it not being right.’ Just tell me why you don’t want me. I’m not mature enough, right? You don’t like a girl who hasn’t had enough time to process her teenage trauma?”

“ _Claire_ —“

“Or is it just me? I’m not good enough for you? Maybe you just—“

And his lips are on hers. Every word she had ready to spill out in a rant against Sam disappears from her head, and she’s just kissing him. He cups the side of her face and his skin is rough but his touch is gentle as he pushes her hair over her shoulder, pulls her in closer.

She’d kissed other people before, and a few of them had been bad at it. A few of them had been good. But Sam is phenomenal. Gently sliding his tongue along her lips, swirling their tongues together as he strokes her cheek with his thumb. She feels a warmth settle in the pit of her stomach.

He pulls back and she lets out a small noise, needy and disappointed. She already misses his lips.

“You are good enough for me, Claire,” he says softly. “I just don’t think I’m good enough for you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” she says, and she grabs his flannel and pulls him close again and kisses him again, and she feels his mouth curve up in a smile against hers.

God, she’s waited so, so long for this. She fumbles with the buttons on his shirt and he helps until it’s open and she pushes his shirt off. _Jesus_. She’s seen him a couple times before without a shirt but only briefly. And she’d never seen him before like this, all hers. She runs a hand down his pecs and along his stomach. “Oh my god,” she says. She feels self-conscious in comparison—sure, muscled enough, but there’s still a little chub from the extra road trip snacks, and—and his mouth is on her neck now, his tongue against her skin, and she forgets about that for now. She just wants more of him on more of her, so she doesn’t resist when he slides off her t-shirt, unhooks her bra, tugs it off of her.

One hand slides up her soft stomach and cups her breast, the other slides down to the waistband of her plaid pajama pants, into her panties which are—fuck, which are the embarrassing ones that Alex gave her as a joke before she left to hunt full-time, the ones with vampire fangs and the words _BITE ME_ on the ass—but she forgets about that too as Sam strokes along where she’s already wet and to her clit. She gasps as his fingertips brush over the sensitive area.

“Have you done this before?” he asks softly.

“Yes,” she lies.

“What do you like?” he asks.

She feels a fleeting moment of panic. She’d explored on her own, a little, but not enough to know what would she liked. Finally she recomposes herself and raises an eyebrow. “How about you try and find out?”

He laughs and takes her challenge, laying her back on the bed and shimmying her out pants and panties as he kisses her stomach. Thank god he doesn’t notice the vampire-themed underwear.

She’s surprised at how okay she feels with being completely bare in front of him like this. Flickers of self-consciousness push at the edge of her mind, but this is Sam, and Sam is safe.

He pushes her thighs up over his shoulders and runs his tongue along her folds. She inhales sharply as his tongue flicks over her clit. His tongue continues to explore her and she grasps helplessly at his hair. God, it’s just as soft as she’d imagined and— _god_ —the stubble scratching against her inner thighs is somehow so erotic and— _GOD_ —his big hands running over her bare skin feel good and—“God!” she moans, as she comes. “God. Sam. _Sam._ ”

She tugs him up and he crawls up to meet her, pressing his lips to hers again. His lips taste like her—she thinks—but he still tastes like him and it’s intoxicating.

She struggles to catch her breath as she pulls away and meets his eyes. “Sam,” she says. “I need you inside me.”

He presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I don’t have a condom.”

“But I’m on the pill,” she says desperately.

He smiles and shakes his head. “Sorry, sweetheart.” He runs his fingers lightly down her cheek. “Do you really want more?”

She nods.

“There’s other things we can do,” he says, and his hand slips between her legs. He slides in two fingers and she bites her lip, holding back a moan. “This good?”

She wants to say no, she wants to say she wants _more_ but damn if his fingers stroking inside her as he kisses her again doesn’t feel good and soon, too soon, she comes again, and this time it’s so much that she doesn’t want more. Sam seems to sense it and pulls his fingers out, giving her space.

“Fuck,” she says hoarsely, staring up at the ceiling as she tries to catch her breath. Sam is watching her, a slight smile pulling up the edge of his mouth.

Reality starts to come back to her as she comes down from her orgasm high. Sam had come here to tell her that a relationship would between them would be inappropriate, and then _this_ had happened. What if this was it, what if he regrets it and things are never the same and…

She rolls onto her side to look into his eyes. “Sam,” she says softly. “Tell me this isn’t it. Tell me this isn’t the only time.”

He sighs and takes Claire’s hand in his. “It doesn’t have to be the only time,” he replies, and relief rushes through her. “You’re right. You don’t need protecting.” He smiles faintly at her.

“Good,” she says, and she gives him a quick kiss. She laughs softly.

“What?” Sam asks.

“I can’t believe I was embarrassed about that sex dream a couple days ago,” she says. “Turns out it was the secret to getting laid all along.”

Sam rolls his eyes.

“You want me to tell you about it?” she asks, running a finger down his chest.

He licks his lips, his eyes half-lidded with desire. “Yes. In detail, please.”

She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, thoughts, concrit welcome <3


End file.
